Headphones
by Tie-Dyed Broadway
Summary: Haru is having a surprisingly rough day. It's up to her e-pal to save her from the depths of self-pity! Dedicated to samuraistar, who helped me find my own epically awesome e-pal in the epically awesome Yarningchick. This is my first fanfic, so be gentle with me please! Cover art done by LucijaGasai
1. Headphones

Dedicated to samuraistar, who helped me find my own personal totally awesome e-pal in the epic **TCR **writer Yarningchick.

No, I don't own _The Cat Returns_ or _Headphones_ by Britt Nicole; don't bother asking.

* * *

><p>Haru groaned and flopped down on her bed, finally allowing the tears to flow. She had had a surprisingly rough day, what with Hiromi being sick that day, Machida constantly badgering her and asking her to go out with him, being chased by a dog to <em>and<em> from school, and missing Muta at the Crossroads _because_ of the dog chasing her. She glanced at her laptop and smiled slightly. **'I'll write to Mandy; she _always_ knows what to say.'**

Mandy White, Haru's pen pal since first grade

She turned on to the computer and logged into her email account, surprised that her e-pal had beaten her to the punch. She opened the email and began reading:

_"My e-pal senses are tingling! Something is wrong with Mon amant de chat préféré!* Well, my senses and the fact that your mother emailed me a couple of seconds ago saying that you looked like a cracking dam waiting to unleash a flood of tears. My words, not hers. She worded it differently; less dramatically. So, to cheer you up, I have gone through my vast music library and provided you with what we Americans call 'a feel good song'. These are used to, again, as we say in America, 'heal your feels'. Hope you enjoy!_

_Your **totally** amazing e-pal and music doctor,_

_Raven"_

**'That Mandy'**, she thought as she smiled. **'She does despise her name.'** She put on her ear buds and clicked on the song.

**Oo-woah-oh**

**Oo-woah-oh**

**Uh-oh-oo-woah-oh**

**She gave it her best  
>She tried to fit in<br>She tried to be cool  
>But she never could win<br>Her mom says she's great  
>The kids think she's weird<br>Honestly she wish she could disappear**

Haru's eyes snapped open. The song had barely even started, and it was already hitting a little too close to home!

**Why you try, try to be like the rest of them  
>When you know there's so much more within<br>There's only one you  
>Here's what ya' gotta do<strong>

**Whoa, whoa...**  
><strong>Anytime you feel alone, put on your headphones<strong>  
><strong>Love, love's coming through your headphones<strong>  
><strong>Anytime you feel alone, put on your headphones<strong>  
><strong>Love, love's coming through your headphones<strong>  
><strong>L-o-o-ove is coming through your headphones<strong>  
><strong>L-o-o-ove is coming through your headphones<strong>

**'_That could be true_'**, thought Haru. **'_If you really like love songs_'.**

**He gets in his car  
>He falls apart<br>It came to an end  
>And now it's breaking his heart<br>He wants to give up  
>Wants to try again<br>Honestly he doesn't know what he's feeling**

**'_Sounds like me all the time_'**, thought Haru. **'_One minute, I have a huge crush on Machida; the next, a smaller one on Baron. The one on Baron seems to be growing though._'**

Haru was steadily getting into the song, tapping her feet and bobbing her head to the rhythm.

**Hey, you might not see it with your eyes  
>But keep your head up to the sky<br>The sun is coming through  
>Here's what you gotta do<strong>

**Whoa, whoa...**  
><strong>Anytime you feel alone, put on your headphones<strong>  
><strong>Love, love's coming through your headphones<strong>  
><strong>Anytime you feel alone, put on your headphones<strong>  
><strong>Love, love's coming through your headphones<strong>  
><strong>L-o-o-ove is coming through your headphones<strong>  
><strong>L-o-o-ove is coming through your headphones<strong>

**So keep your head up high and dust off your shoulders**  
><strong>It's alright, no, it's not over<strong>  
><strong>Love is here, it came to dry up all your tears<strong>  
><strong>Oh, can you feel it<strong>  
><strong>Gotta believe it, gotta see it<strong>  
><strong>By your side in the middle of the night<strong>  
><strong>So keep your head up high and the dust off your shoulders<strong>  
><strong>It's alright, no it's not over<strong>

**'_Kinda sounds like something Hiromi or Baron would say_'**, the lovable brunette thought, blushing a bit at the thought of the dapper orange feline.

**Whoa, whoa...  
>Anytime you feel alone, put on your headphones<br>Love, love's coming through your headphones  
>Anytime you feel alone, put on your headphones<br>Love, love's coming through your headphones  
>L-o-o-ove is coming through your headphones<br>L-o-o-ove is coming through your headphones**

**So keep your head up high and dust off your shoulders**  
><strong>Coming through your headphones<strong>  
><strong>So keep your head up high and dust off your shoulders<strong>  
><strong>Coming through your headphones<strong>

Haru unplugged her ear buds and turned up the volume, dancing to the music while tidying up her room as the song began to wind down.

**Twinkle, twinkle in your eye  
>Listen to this lullaby<br>The sun is shining in the sky  
>I see love it's in your eyes<strong>

**This aint' the first time you felt like this**  
><strong>This ain't the first time, this aitn' the first time<strong>  
><strong>This ain't the last time you'll feel like this<strong>  
><strong>But it'll be fine<strong>  
><strong>If you can just, smile<strong>

Haru smiled like a Jack 'o' lantern when the song ended. **'_Good old Mandy. She always knows what to do._'** Then she noticed a post script underneath the download.

_"P.S.; guess who's going to Japan as part of an exchange student program!"_

Haru's heart skipped a beat, and redoubled its speed.

She couldn't believe it. After three years of emailing each other and only having pictures to go by, they would finally get to meet face-to-face. It was almost too good to be true.

Smiling so hard and wide she thought her face would split in half, Haru raced out of the room, down the stairs, and out the front door, eager to tell her friends at The Bureau the _fantastic _news.

As she raced out the door, her mother grinned in triumph.

**'_Score one for the mom._'**

* * *

><p>Ok, how many of you caught the Ice Age reference? "Score one for the sloth." (thud) (weakly) "And the score's all tied up."<p>

I might extend this into a chapter fic; we shall see what The Angel of Inspiration says.

The song is "Headphones", by Britt Nicole. I _totally_ recommend giving it a listen-to.

* I do not know how to speak French. This is a very rough translation from an online translator. And I think we all know how reliable _those_ thing-majiggers are.

Stay nerdy my friends.

**~Tie-Dyed Broadway**


	2. Photoshop Song

A.N. : I do not own the song; it belongs to two of the greatest internetainers, Rhett and Link.

*z*z*z*z*

_'Seal my fate tonight,_

_I hate to have to cut the fun short,_

_But the joke's wearing thin_

_Let the audience in,_

_Let my opera beGIN!'_

Haru grinned and looked up, glad she had taken her penpal's suggestion of getting a certain song as her email tone*. Jumping off her bed, she went to her computer, opening the email labeled "_Wouldst Thou Like To See Something INCREDIBLY Stupid? ; )_"

Clicking on the email, she eagerly read the letter enclosed.

**"Hey Haru! How 'ya doin' beautiful?"**

_'... O... Kay? What?' _Haru, now more than a little befuddled and disturbed, read on.

**"Okay, I know that was weird. I apologize; I've been hanging out with my best friend (well- other best friend well- best friend I physically interact with every day.) Bethany. She's really silly. Every day when she sees me she'll get all excited and start squealing "Gorgeous! Gorgeous! Hay! (Yes, she says 'hay' instead of 'hey'; I told you, she's silly. Don't judge.)"**

**Speaking of Bethany, back to the original topic; we decided to do something incredibly stupid. **

**We have done a cover of a song written by Youtubers.**

**Wanna see? It's called The Photoshop Song by Rhett and Link. I have included the video in this email, so knock yourself out.**

**Heck, you could show this to your friends- what were their names?- ah, Tutu, Sloota, and Karen ; ). I kid, I kid.**

**But seriously, go ahead and show it to them.**

**I dare you. : )"**

With the warning ringing in her mind, Haru hesitantly clicked on the video link below the words, 'Photoshop Song, as done by two crazy females'

*z*z*z*z*

A dark blue wall appeared, with two wooden stools in front of it.

Two girls walked to the stools and sat down, one holding a guitar, the other a music stand and a piano keyboard.

The one with the guitar had sherry red hair, immediately identifying herself as Mandy, if the pictures she had sent were accurate. Her hazel blue-greenish eyes had a sparkle of mischief, further unsettling Haru.

The other girl Haru had never seen before, Mandy's friends never coming into conversation other than what crazy thing they did that day.

She had thick black curly hair, with eyes so brown they were almost black. She was normal height, with a normal figure, and a surprising amount of tattoos, all of Edgar Allan Poe. She was wringing her hands and biting her lip, finally speaking in a voice that was both high and low at the same time, strange yet beautiful.

"Can I just say before we start, that these tattoos are temporary, in case your friend is starting to question your sanity and the people you hang out with?"

Mandy set the stand up to the proper length, nonchalantly replying with, "Oh don't worry, she knows I have no sanity, and I doubt she would question the crowd I hang out with, considering all your tattoos are of a distinguished author. Besides," she added, finished messing with the stand and now getting comfortable on her stool with the guitar. "It's not like she has any right to judge me and my friends. She's got two friends who fight endlessly, and a third who just watches the spectacle with a cuppa."

"Cuppa?"

"British term for cup of tea. Man, I REALLY need to watch more BBC around you. You shall become a Whovian or Sherlockian yet!"

"Yes!" Said the one who was apparently Bethany, jumping up and down.

" I want to understand what you're talking about! I WANT to be a part of this club!"

"Wonderful! Now back to business," Mandy said, arranging the sheet music on the stand. "Which part do you want?"

"Um, I'll take Rhett's," Bethany said, scooting her stool closer to the stand, eagerly flexing her fingers over the keys.

"I'll take Link's. Ready?"

"Ready."

" Ok. Here we go. One, two. One, two, three." She started strumming, a cheerful melody.

After sixteen seconds of piano and guitar, Bethany started the song.

"_You pull out _

_your photos of _

_your wedding in the spring,_ " a wicked grin spread across Mandy's face, remind Haru of a Cheshire cat. Bethany continued, obviously fighting giggles.

"_And you're confronted by _

_your double chin_

_And your bald spot glistening._

_You could get _

_a membership _

_at the fitness-hut down the road_

_Or you could pick your mouse up _

_and slim yourself down,_

_And even give yourself a 'fro,_" Bethany stopped, and Mandy picked up where she left off.

"_Your high school reunion _

_is coming next Friday,_

_And you know everyone _

_will ask to see some,_

_Pictures of the babies that you've made._

_But the problem is _

_your kid's head is big,_

_I mean,_" Mandy said, her voice becoming serious, despite the smirk on her face.

"_We're talking alien size here._

_But just cut and paste a hat _

_or at least a do-rag,_

_And it won't seem so severe._"

Bethany joined, in, covering the lower part of the chorus.

"_Photoshop your memories._

_A picture is worth a thousand words,_

_So a few white lies shouldn't hurt._"

They started the second verse, alternating between themselves this time.

_(A.N.: Mandy- plain. Bethany- italicised [I've realised this website bolds everything italicised. Thus, Mandy's will be plain])_

"Your birthday,

_This past Monday,_

Was a fun day

_Except for one thing,_

Your mother in law

_Who makes your skin crawl_"

They joined together for the next line, both grinning like fools.

"_Stuck her face in every frame._"

They went back to their alternating of lines.

"You'd prefer

_To remember_

That day without

_Her tattooed brow_

The simpler solution

_Decrease the resolution_

_And_"

_"crop that woman out."_, they sang in unison.

They began the chorus once again, Mandy taking the higher notes and Bethany the lower.

_"Photoshop your memories_

_Your real life may be sub par_

_But you can be_

_Who you want people to think you are_

_Make yourself thin_

_Give yourself abs_

_Remove that mole_

_Say no to crack"_ they were giggling when they sang that, and Haru rolled her eyes.

"Goofballs."

_"Say you went to the Alps_

_In a luxury car_

_With a Swedish model_

_Just be _

_Who you want_

_People to you think you are_

_Photoshop your memories_

_A picture is worth a thousand words_

_So a few white lies shouldn't hurt"_

They couldn't take it anymore; they fell off the stools laughing.

They finally crawled onto the stools, Mandy gasping out, "There's a lin- hahahaha! A lin- HAHAHA! A link below- heeheehee! To the actual video-hohohoho! Later skater! Hahahahaha!"

Haru just smiled and chuckled, and laughed even harder when she saw the actual video.

"Those two," she said, wiping a tear from her eye.

"I've got the craziest friends."

She smiled.

_'And that's not a bad thing.'_

*z*z*z*z*

**The song is entitled Photoshop Song, by Rhett and Link. **

**The song at the beginning (is there such a thing as an email tone? I don't know) is Seal My Fate, from the 2004 movie version of The Phantom of The Opera.**

**The character Bethany is a real person. she is in fact, my best friend. I wanted to include her because this is the kind of person she is, Edgar Allan Poe tattoos and all. (Although I don't think she plays the piano.)**

**A.N. Ok, it's official; I won't write the sequel.**

**Why, you ask? **

**Well, the fact is, despite the many views I get on this particular story (130, to be precise), only six people have shown interest in me continuing.**

**I have only four reviews, one follow, and one favorite. I know most authors carry on even with so little response, but it's not just this story; all THREE have this little response. I honestly don't know if my writing's that bad or not. It's gotten to the point where I'll accept anything, even if it's just a flame or someone telling me my writing stinks and I should quit while I'm ahead.**

**However; if I get more than four reviews on any story, I MIGHT reconsider my sequel withdrawal. I might even just share it with the people who reviewed/followed/favorited via DocX or PM. **

**At least then the people who cared will get their wish.**

**It's up to you.**

**There's a link to the actual video in my profile, so if anyone's interested, feel free to check it out.**

**Stay nerdy, people.**

**~ Tie-Dyed Broadway**


	3. Everything Is Ending

_I don't own the song or the characters. The song belongs to Chameleon Circuit and the characters (except Mandy) belong to Hayao Miyazaki. _

_(Semi)IMPORTANT A/N at the bottom!_

_*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*_

Haru showed up at the Bureau rubbing her upper arm and looking uncertain.

"Hey Baron, Chicky's here!" Muta called, padding over to his chair with today's newspaper.

Toto came down from his perch. "Hello Haru! What brings you here so early today?"

"Well, I need Baron's help with something," Haru said, flushing and tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"Well, he should be waking up in a few minutes, so you can ask him then. In the meantime, can you tell us what you need help with and why you're dressed like that?"

Haru looked down at her outfit and sighed.

Instead of her usual school uniform, she had on a blue pinstripe pencil skirt, a matching suit jacket over a white shirt with a red tie, and black tights with a pair of red converse. Completing the outfit was a billowing tan overcoat and a pair of small, black, rectangular frames.

She sat down on the fountain and pulled a folded up well-worn paper out of her skirt pocket.

*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*

_Hello Haru! How've you been?_

_I've got a double dare for you. If you go to school dressed as the Tenth Doctor on the last day, I'll go to school dressed as the Phantom (Gerard Butler version), complete with lasso, cape, and fedora._

_The double part of the double dare? You have to sing 'Everything Is Ending' by Chameleon Circuit with your best friend. I'll even send you the lyrics and mp3. The instrumental one, obviously. Send it to me as soon as you're done._

_The catch?_

_Yes, there is a catch; I would have said 'with Hiromi' if I wanted you to do it with her._

_No, you have to sing it with BARON. And don't lie, I know you've been quarreling with her a lot more recently, and your bond with the Baron is steadily growing stronger. On those grounds, I call him your best friend. _

_If you do (and I want recorded evidence; have Muta or Toto do it. And no video; I want to be surprised when I see you this summer), I will sing The Point of No Return with Bethany. Deal?_

_Yours truly,_

_M._

_*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*_

"... You DID tell your friend Muta and I don't have opposable thumbs, right?"

Haru shrugged. "We'll figure something out. The REAL question is, do you think Baron will do it?"

"What am I supposed to do?"

The three whipped around to discover Baron standing in the doorway of his home, a confused yet curious expression on his face.

"Haru, may I inquire as to why you're dre-"

"Here," Haru said, cutting him off and handing him the letter.

He stood there for a moment, his brow furrowed in concentration. When he looked up, a nervous Haru met his gaze, fidgeting with her hands.

"Surely she knows they don-"

Haru sighed and threw her hands up in the air. "No, she doesn't! I can just record it myself; after all, she _did _say use them if we have to."

"That's true," Baron conceded.

"So will you do it?" Haru asked excitedly.

Baron smiled. "But of course Miss Haru. The Bureau _is _here to help those in need, after all. I'll just need to hear the song a few times, to understand the rhythm."

Haru smiled. "Let's do it."

*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*

After a few tries, they were ready. Haru pressed the 'Record' button on her phone, and they began.

**"Haru:**

**I'm getting married in the morning, **

**I took off my engagement ring, **

**It was the night before my wedding, **

**That was the night we started running." **Haru risked a glance at Baron, hoping he remembered his cue.

He refused to look at her, choosing to focus intently on the lyrics sheet in front of him. Toto and Muta shared a knowing grin.

Only they noticed the blush Haru's voice had given the ginger cat.

"**Baron:**

**Why would you need comforting?**

**Haru:**

**I nearly died, alone in the dark, **

**I couldn't open my eyes and it made me think**

**About what I want, about who I want." **Haru had been surprised for a moment by Baron's deep, almost crooning tenor, but she had quickly shaken herself out of it.

She'd ask him if he ever took lessons later.

"**Everything is ending, **

**I can't believe I didn't see it sooner**

**I know that this is what I need to do**

**Even though you haven't got a clue.**

**Everything is changing, **

**I have to keep you by my side tonight, **

**And this must be why you found me, **

**Why you found me." **Once again, Haru found herself glancing at Baron, who was still refusing to look at her, preferring to keep time in his head whilst staring at his intro. The blush had deepened, to the point where if Haru looked hard enough, she would be able to faintly see a red tinge.

The Baron would be forever grateful she didn't look hard enough.

"**Baron:**

**You're not scared of anything, **

**You know I'm an alien, **

**You have so many empty rooms, **

**You really ought to get that seen to.**

**Why would you need comforting?" **For the first time since they began, Baron risked a glance at Haru.

Unfortunately for her, she did not have fur to hide the blush on her face, making it quite obvious to those present what she thought of Baron's singing abilities. He smiled, his blush lessening considerably.

_'I might actually survive this.'_

"**[TOGETHER]**

**Haru:**

**I nearly died, alone in the dark, **

**I couldn't open my eyes and it made me think**

**About what I want, about who I want**

**Baron:**

**This will be too hard, **

**Why can't you open your eyes?**

**I'll think about how to stop this from going on, **

**Cause your life doesn't make any sense." **Haru stopped, glad she hadn't stuttered during her part at Baron's deep voice. Baron continued on, thinking about how lucky Haru was to be spared any further embarrassment.

He obviously hadn't paid attention to the end.

"**Baron:**

**Everything is ending, **

**I can't believe I didn't see it sooner**

**I know that this is what I need to do**

**Even though you haven't got a clue.**

**Everything is changing, **

**I have to keep you by my side tonight, **

**And this must be why you found me, **

**Why you found me." **Now came the hard part. They needed to time this perfectly. They got the timing right, and they would just have a verse left; the whole ordeal would be over with.

They began.

"**Baron:**

**You're getting married in the morning, **

**Haru:**

**That's a long time away**

**Baron:**

**You're human, you're Amy**

**Haru:**

**This is my fairy tale**

**Baron:**

**Listen to me, **

**TOGETHER:**

**I'm/You're nine hundred and seven**

**Baron:**

**Don't you know what that means?**

**Haru:**

**Doctor you're sweet..." **Haru wondered at the implications of her next line as she whispered,

"**hold that thought." **

They joined together for the last verse, glad the humiliation was almost over.

"**TOGETHER:**

**Everything is ending, **

**I can't believe I didn't see it sooner**

**I know that this is what I need to do**

**Even though you haven't got a clue.**

**Everything is changing, **

**I have to keep you by my side tonight, **

**And this must be why you found me, **

**Why you found me."**

Haru pressed the 'Stop' button, sent it to Mandy, and sighed with satisfaction. " 'Tis done! Thank you so much for your help, Baron!"

He smiled. " That's what we're here for."

_"I'll always feel, no more than halfway real, TILL I HEAR YOU SING- ONCE MOOOOOOORE!"*_

They jumped and looked at the phone in Haru's hand. The name 'Mandy' flashed across the screen, revealing the caller.

She opened the call and held the phone to her ear. "Hello?"

_"Haru! I got the song; I KNEW you wouldn't chicken out!"_

"Well, you know me; I don't like to back down from a challenge."

_"That's a given. Can I talk to Baron?"_

Haru blinked, surprised by the sudden request. "Sure, I guess." She held the phone down to Baron. "She wants to talk to you. Want me to put it on speaker phone?"

"It would be appreciated," he replied cordially.

After fiddling with the phone, Haru set it down in front of Baron. "Miss Mandy?"

_"It's just Mandy, Baron. Nice to meet you!"_

"And you as well. You wished to speak with me?"

_"Yes I did. Could you please tell me what Haru's wearing? And don't lie; I can smell a lie from an ocean and a half away."_

Haru snickered behind her hand, and Baron smiled. "I wouldn't doubt it, Miss Mandy. Miss Haru is currently sporting a white shirt with a red tie and blue pinstripe suit jacket, a blue pinstripe skirt, black tights, red sneakers, a tan overcoat and black spectacles. She looks rather fetching," he added, causing Haru to blush.

_"Don't flirt with her right now please; I need you to concentrate. Do the sneakers have the words 'All Star' on the tongue?"_

Baron, the blush now returning with a vengeance, looked at Haru, who pointed her feet towards him. He nodded the affirmative, before remembering he was speaking on the phone. "Indeed they do."

_"Oh good, she didn't skim over details."_

"Shall I give the phone to Miss Haru?"

_"No need. I already know she's listening in."_

Haru's jaw dropped. "How did you know?!"

_"I heard you snicker," _was the flippant reply.

Haru shook her head. "You never cease to amaze me."

You could hear the obvious shrug she gave. _"I try," _she said teasingly. _"I'm gonna let you go; Bethany needs a pick-me-up. Dylan just broke up with her, you know."_

"What?! Tell her she has my deepest condolences, and to use the money she now has from no longer buying him presents to buy herself chocolate."

_"Will do! Later skater!" _And with that, she hung up.

*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*

"Haru certainly has interesting friends," Toto remarked after Haru had left.

"What did you expect? She's friends with a bird brain," was Muta's snubbing reply.

"Who are you calling bird brain, you fat cow?!"

As the two resumed their usual fighting, Baron smiled as he sat in his chair and sipped his tea.

_'Miss Haru does indeed have some unusual friends. But, she could have worse.'_

*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*

**A/N:**

**I have changed the setting of the meeting from during the school year to during the summertime.**

**At last, school is out! We've ALL been waiting for that!**

**The song they sang is, as mentioned, **_**Everything Is Ending**_** by Chameleon Circuit. Haru's outfit is based off of the one on A-Female-Timelord's DeviantArt page, with the exception of the shoes. There's a link to the song and the picture in my profile, so feel free to check it out if you're interested. **

***Mandy's ring tone is **_**Till I Hear You Sing **_**from Love Never Dies.**

**Stay nerdy, people.**

**~Tie-Dyed Broadway**


End file.
